gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
GT2 A-License
The following is a list of National A License tests in Gran Turismo 2. A-1 High-Speed Braking *Car: Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R32) '93 *Gold Time: 0:18.800 (NTSC); 0:18.820 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:19.200 (NTSC); 0:19.300 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 0:19.700 You will start braking while going much faster than in the B license test. Remember: faster speeds mean a longer braking distance. Hint: use the distance markers to learn where to start braking. A-2 Cornering & Braking *Car: Subaru LEGACY B4 RSK '98 *Gold Time: 0:21.100 *Silver Time: 0:21.500 *Bronze Time: 0:22.500 (NTSC); 0:22.800 (PAL) Instead of simply braking, you must brake while turning. Note how the car moves outward when you apply the brakes and inward when you release them. Apply and release the brakes gently and quickly to control braking while rounding a curve. A-3 Intermediate Cornering 1: FF car *Car: Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC2) '98 *Gold Time: 0:19.200 *Silver Time: 0:20.000 *Bronze Time: 0:21.600 (NTSC); 0:21.400 (PAL) This is a cornering test using a FF (front wheel drive) car. Follow the line (called a "record line") that shows the ideal path on the course. Apply solid braking when entering the corner to lower your speed. A-4 Intermediate Cornering 2: FR car *Car: Toyota ALTEZZA RS200 '98 *Gold Time: 0:19.300 (NTSC); 0:19.350 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:19.900 *Bronze Time: 0:21.800 (NTSC); 0:21.200 (PAL) This is a cornering test using a FR (rear wheel drive) car. Note how differently the car handles compared to the FF car. The response to fishtailing also differs from FF cars. Practice with both kinds of cars to get used to these differences. A-5 Intermediate Cornering 3: FF car *Car: Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC2) '98 *Gold Time: 0:12.600 (NTSC); 0:12.550 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:13.200 *Bronze Time: 0:14.700 (NTSC); 0:14.600 (PAL) Practice cornering with L-shaped turns. Even though it's an L-shaped turn, smoothly follow a circular line. Practice accurately tracing a line through the apex - the point at which the car is closest to the inside of the corner. A-6 Intermediate Cornering 4: FR car *Car: Toyota ALTEZZA RS200 '98 *Gold Time: 0:12.500 (NTSC); 0:12.450 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:13.200 *Bronze Time: 0:14.900 (NTSC); 0:14.600 (PAL) Practice cornering with L-shaped turns. Feel the difference in how FF and FR cars move. Pay attention to when you release the brakes, when you change the car's direction without using brakes nor acceleration, and when you start accelerating. A-7 Applied Cornering 1: S-turn *Car: Mitsubishi 3000GT MR (J) '98 *Gold Time: 0:24.600 (NTSC); 0:24.700 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:25.200 *Bronze Time: 0:27.000 Practice attacking corners in a high-powered 4WD machine. 4WD cars, known for high stability but poor turning performance, have many peculiarities to watch out for, including record line tracing, timing of accelerator use, and fine steering adjustments. A-8 Applied Cornering 2: S-turn *Car: Toyota SUPRA RZ '97 *Gold Time: 0:24.000 (NTSC); 0:24.100 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:24.400 (NTSC); 0:24.500 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 0:26.000 Practice attacking corners in a high-powered FR machine. With FR cars, the timing of accelerator use greatly affects the car's movement. Use fine steering adjustments to neatly trace the record line. Your exit speed in the last corner is very important. A-9 Applied Cornering 3: Sharp Turn *Car: Mitsubishi 3000GT MR (J) '98 *Gold Time: 0:14.100 *Silver Time: 0:15.200 *Bronze Time: 0:17.700 (NTSC); 0:17.200 (PAL) This cornering test uses a combination of right-angle corners. Smoothly follow the cornering line. Make sure you cross the apex, and always be sure to give full throttle when exiting the last corner. A-10 Applied Cornering 4: Sharp Turn *Car: Toyota SUPRA RZ '97 *Gold Time: 0:13.700 (NTSC); 0:13.800 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:14.800 (NTSC); 0:14.600 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 0:17.000 (NTSC); 0:16.200 (PAL) This involves a combination of right-angle corners. The key is to stop braking and start using your steering at the turn entry point to control the car's position, then give full throttle when exiting the last corner. Category:GT2 Licenses